Eternal Twilight
by loveryou187
Summary: Bella Swan has lived a life of emotional, verbal, and slight physical abuse from her step mother Jade. One day everything changes when the Cullen's move to town and Edward discovers that Bella is his mate. Split POV, AU, OOC


_I know you've suffered_

_But I don't want you to hide_

_It's cold and loveless_

_I won't let you be denied_

_Soothing_

_I'll make you feel pure_

_Trust me_

_You can be sure_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_Undisclosed Desires By: Muse_

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

Edward's POV:

Another town here we come. I was starting to contemplate moving off away from my family. Alice assured me that this town was going to be different, she would not tell me why she felt that way, and I know she has been hiding visions from me. It has always been difficult being the loner out of three other pairs of mates. It had been a lonely eighty years and I have been yearning for a mate of my own.

As we approached the small town in Washington State, I was reminded of our time here long ago. It seems the scenery has not changed much since then. Esme and Carlisle had already been here for a month overseeing the deliveries to the new house. All of our things being placed in our rooms, ready for us to unpack, I was not anticipating any of this. It all seems too redundant; life in general is becoming redundant. Alice and Jasper were driving my Volvo ahead of me, Alice's thoughts centered on visions of everyone showing up for school in the morning.

Pulling up to the enormous house, through the winding three mile driveway I sighed. Though the house is full of seven vampires it is still just an empty house to me. Solemnly I got out of the car, greet Carlisle and Esme, and headed up to the third floor where my room is located._"Yes keep the lonely one secluded."_I let out a bitter laugh to my thoughts. At least unpacking my room will be enough of a distraction. – If I move at a human pace.

Alice came up the stairs a few hours later. She had every intention on helping me to unpack. She was on a mission to get me to go out and hunt before heading to school. As she approached she went into a vision that was shifting so fast I was unable to keep up. I saw flashes of a brown haired girl rushing into a class room. But as the flashes slowed, Alice's mind was suddenly blocked from me as she entered the room.

"Edward lets finish this room up, I have a feeling, and we need to go hunting. I keep having visions and they are getting stronger and stronger and hunting is what we need." Alice was speaking so fast, leaving me no room to argue as she began whipping around the room.

I sigh in contentment after draining a mountain lion and a bear. As Alice and I were running through the forest back to the house, she was complaining about not having enough time to make sure everyone was dressed for our first day of school. I didn't understand why she concerned herself with all of it. We were starting in the middle of the year; we were already going to stand out. I was sure that this small town had no true stimulating education system

As we reached the house Alice was in a whirlwind, commanding everyone to get ready to go. Carlisle was already at the hospital; Esme was out in the garden laying borders and setting up fountains. I tuned everyone out, they were fussing about new students and who was driving, and what shoes to wear. I threw on my faded jeans, black sweater, and sneakers. I tried to get my hair to do something but it was impossible. I headed down the stairs grabbed my keys, and walked out to my Volvo. After a few minutes everyone came out and climbed into the car. They all knew I would drive.

We arrived at the school apparently very early; there was no one in the student parking lot. I could hear some of the teacher's thoughts, running through lesson plans. Yes it all seemed redundant; letting out another sigh I climbed out of the car and followed everyone into the office to collect our schedules.

The office was small full of plants, mainly ferns. The counter cluttered with piles of papers._"The new kids should be arriving today, I need to get their schedules ready for when they arrive, I sure do hope they are well behaved."_Ms. Cope sitting behind her desk, full of more papers was having a difficult time understanding why anyone would adopt five teenagers, something that is apparently unheard of around here.

I cleared my throat to gain her attention. When Ms. Cope looked up, she gasped and froze in shock. The sight of the five of us was not something she was accustomed to. Sure we looked good to her, to all of them, looking like we just stepped off the runway. She shook her head a few times before clearing her throat. "Y-you must be the Cullen's? I have your schedules ready for you." Her thoughts completely incoherent as she handed us our papers with shaking hands, her scent heightened as the fear rose in her veins. Alice and I were going to be juniors; we only have gym, biology and lunch together. Rose, Emmett and Jasper would have completely different schedules as they were going to be seniors.

Heading to the English building by myself I was subjected to all the student's thoughts as I passed them, of course the girls were already in full fantasy mode just because of my looks. They did not even know my name yet! It is so frustrating hearing the thoughts of all these little girls, and knowing the male population is already jealous. How I envy everyone, I truly wish I could not hear these thoughts.

Walking into the English classroom, I notice I am the first student there. I walk to the teacher and silently hand him my new student papers. He sighs as if it is going to kill him to have another student in his classroom. "Mr. Cullen, please take the seat in the third row, third seat back." He mumbles to me, not even interested in having a new student. His thoughts are of everyone avoiding the student Bella Swan, images of a girl wearing clothes that are too big for her and sometimes bruises on her face appear in his mind. I assumed she was a student who is being abused in her home. I assumed. I could not concern myself with the trivial affairs of the other students.

As the bell rang the room filled in quickly. I finally noticed that I was seated in the center of the room. On my right there was a girl with jet black hair, and glasses, the seat on my right was empty. The seats in front and behind me were male. A boy with greasy hair and pimples all over his face behind me, and a boy with blonde hair loaded with gel in front of me.

As the teacher, Mr. Mason started the lesson, the girl on the left looked over past me and gasped. Her eyebrows scrunched together. I zoned in on her thoughts, pushing everything else to the back of my mind._"Oh gosh, she's late again. When will someone help her?"_The girl's thoughts were in a tangle of sadness and outrage; it was chaos as I was bombarded with images of the brown haired girl with black eyes and bruises covering her body. I could not continue to listen in, it was very intense as a sense of sadness crept over her.

I realized the girl in question was the same girl who had been in Alice's visions. Since Alice has been hiding visions from me I was beginning to get nervous about what all this meant. Just as I was reaching for my phone to quickly text Alice about it, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out quickly and glanced at it, noticing that she beat me to it. –_don't bother, you will see soon enough. Be careful! -_No help from her, I had had about enough of her vagueness

Just as I was getting back into listening to the teacher drone on about grammar, the door to the classroom opened up. I was then assaulted by the smell of fresh blood. There she was, the missing girl; she was holding a tissue to her nose, her face red and swollen. The girl next to me snapped her head in the direction of the girl, and let out a rather loud gasp, calling the attention of the other students. All of which turned their heads away from her with disgust. Even Mr. Mason stayed silent.

As she made her way to the seat on my left I felt a humming in my body. It was reaching a pitch so high that I was shocked I was not vibrating from the sheer intensity of it. Her blood free flowing from her nose has my throat burning. The sweet smell tantalizing me, teasing me, but there was something else. The need to protect her, to love her, to hold her in my arms and never let go. I froze_" this cannot be happening! Is she really..? The signs are there... Alice!"_

I sat there secretly studying this girl, her head was down and tears were spilling from her eyes. Mr. Mason was also looking at her, concern etched in his thoughts; anger at her father, the chief of police._"This is the__daughter of the chief of police__? And she is being abused in his home?"_Anger rose in me to a boiling point, as well as the urge to protect this girl, to shield her from any and all harm. I was at a loss as what to do; I would need to talk to my family about this issue soon.

As Mr. Mason assigned the class an assignment to be completed by the end of the class, he approached the girl._"Bella, the girls name is Bella!"_I watched him from the corner of my eye as he knelt down in front of her. "Bella, are you alright? Do you need to go see the nurse?"

She looked up at him sharply, shaking her head slightly. "No Mr. Mason, I am alright, I will be all right. I am really sorry for coming to class late again." Her voice just a painful whisper, but it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard

I finished my assignment quickly. As I was sitting there listening to the tears fall from Bella's eyes I was poked in the arm from the right. I turned my head quickly and she handed me a piece of paper. "Could you please hand that to Bella? My name is Angela by the way." I nodded my head at Angela and took the paper from her fingers.

As I went to reach over to Bella, her head was still down. I went to set the note in front of her, but my hand grazed the back of hers. As an electric shock ran up my arm, she jolted up right. Eyes wide and full of horror, she gasped looking me straight in the eye. Her eyes held so much pain, and it was then that I realized that her mind was silent to me. It was as if her mind was nothing but a black hole; how interesting. As I stared into her eyes I see them widen, her heart rate pick up and her breathing stop.

I quickly broke eye contact with her, and moved back to my seat. I glanced at the clock and noticed that there were about fifteen minutes left before the class ended . Taking stock of the room, most of the students were still struggling on completing the assignment. I glanced over at Bella to see her flying through the questions. On further inspection I noticed that all of her answers were correct. She must concentrate hard on her school work.

"_Edward, ask the teacher to leave class early so you can find your next class on time. I need to talk to you."_Alice, she must have seen what I was planning. Gathering up my class assignment I walk up to Mr. Mason's desk.

"Excuse me Mr. Mason, but may I please leave class early? I would like to get to my next class, without any hassle. I am still unsure where all the classes are." He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head. His thoughts a little confused, but then his thoughts they cleared as he looked past me to Bella, who was staring at my back, a look of sadness in her eyes. I wish her mind was not silent to me.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, have you completed your assignment?" I hand him the paper and as he glances at it, I register shock in his thoughts as he glances over my answers and notices that they are all correct. "You may go Mr. Cullen, please note I will have your books for you tomorrow."

I exit the classroom to find Alice standing there waiting. She's bouncing and tapping her foot, a smirk plastered on her face. I know she is trying to contain visions from me because her thoughts are firmly focused on translating the national anthem into Latin. "Well, Alice what is it?" I sigh with impatience, as her smirk gets bigger.

"I was hit with a rather large, clear vision just a few moments ago, and I wanted to tell you that she will say yes! Not when you ask her but she will. I am only going to tell you to make sure you give her your phone number. Your next class with her is biology." The smile only got bigger on her face and I felt a smile creeping across my face as well.

~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

I forgot I had this story ready for posting. With working on Soul Bound and now Something Wicked This Way Comes, I am not sure when I will have the time to work on this one again. Please enjoy this chapter and I will update it when I can.

I would like to thank AlbertaGirl78 for beta-ing this chapter for me way back in September when I wrote it.


End file.
